noel_the_mortal_fate_s1_7fandomcom-20200214-history
Noel Cerquetti
Noel Cerquetti is the main protagonist of Noel the Mortal Fate game series. She was a talented pianist who was tricked into making a contract with a devil by the Mayor Russell Burrows that resulted with the loss of her four limbs and almost got killed. Seeking vengeance, Noel made a second contract with Caron, the same devil who took her limbs, to stop Russell's ambition. Her official demon title is Witch of Mortal Fate. Story History Noel was born in a high-ranking family at LaPlace. Both of her parents are pianist, and being talented at piano herself, Noel followed her parents' footstep to become a pianist. Due to her upbringing, Noel was rather distant with other people, though still remain on good terms with them. As the result, Noel didn't have any close friend. This ended when she approached her pianist classmate, Jillian Littner, who by a chance stayed behind during a class with her and invited the girl to have a piano practice together. Jillian, having always admired Noel, was more than happy to join her. Since then, the two became close friends, hanging out together everyday after class. Season 1 Noel is one of pianists who participated in piano competition to become ceremonial pianist. Despite having practiced hard everyday and confident she would be chosen, Jillian instead is chosen to become the ceremonial pianist. Frustrated and resentful, Noel snapped at Jillian during the party and run off. Burrows chase after and comforted her while manipulating her into believing that the result of the competition was set up. Desperate to become ceremonial pianist, Noel accepted the offer made from Burrows's secretary, Cybilla Becker, to summon and make contract with a devil even though it was against the law. Noel summoned the Great Devil, Caron, and asked him to kill Stella Stage's Director. Caron granted her wish, but to her horror, she lost her arms and legs as the payment for the contract. Having no further use of Noel, Cybilla threw the dying Noel from the building. As she fell into the sea, Noel desperately pleaded for help. The next day, Noel found herself in an unfamiliar room at the slum without her arms and a pair of artificial legs. Caron, the Great Devil who she made a contract before, revealed that he was the one who saved her after hearing her plea for help and made that his second contract. Noel thought that Caron came for her life due to the second contract, but Caron angrily corrected her that humans should be more afraid with the power of devils. This irritated Noel who complained that Caron should have explained the details of their contract in more detail. Noel requested for the first contract to be annulled, but much to Noel's dismay, it won't possible because Caron couldn't revive dead person. Since the first contract was made because she was told by someone else, Caron agreed to return her limbs if she take revenge against the person responsible for her condition: Burrows. Still having a hard time believing that Burrows is as bad as Caron told her, Noel decided to ask the truth from Burrows himself. Caron helped her sneaking into the mayor's manor and met Burrows at his office where Noel learned that she has indeed being tricked. She and Caron were soon cornered by Burrows' guards. Noel and Caron succeeded in escaping, but Caron was injured in the process. Depressed, Noel reflected what happened during the night and realized that while she was tricked, her own selfishness was the main cause. This made her hesitated to accept Caron's suggestion because she thought she doesn't have any right to seek vengeance. An explosion downtown caught Noel and Caron's attention. Considering what happened last night, Caron thought that Burrows is targeting someone close to her to bait them into revealing themselves. Noel realized that Burrows was attacking Jillian and requested Caron to go to Jillian's house. Noel's suspicion was proven correct when they found Jillian's house in flames and Jillian missing. While Caron went to look for Jillian, Noel bumped into a masked man who stuck a letter on her dress. Noel opened and read the letter that was written by a demon nicknamed Bomber, telling her to come to the Abandoned Steel Works if she wants to save Jillian. At the said place, the Bomber, Fugo Dressel, challenges Noel and Caron to a fight if they want Jillian back. Having no other choice, they went inside the steel works, fighting and defeating the Bomber's comrades along the way. Before entering the room where Jillian was held, Noel admitted to Caron of the reason behind her hesitation in accepting his suggestion to take revenge on Burrows. However, Caron told Noel that dying won't make anything better or change anything, and choosing to die would be no different than being a coward who run away from her responsibility. Saving their conversation for later, they proceeded to Jillian and Bomber's place. While Noel check on Jillian, Caron fought Bomber. Noticing Caron has difficulty against Bomber because of his wounds from last night, Noel risked herself to knock down a steel pillar, which fell down right at the top of Bomber, defeating him. For a moment, Noel thought it was over, but Bomber revealed that he won't sell out Burrows because the mayor won't forgive traitor and will make sure to punish not only them but also their family and friends. Secondly, Burrows also controls the police, so any evidence against him would be erased by the same police anyway. Now aware how dangerous Burrows is, Noel finally accepted Caron's offer to take revenge on Burrows, determined to take down Burrows at any cost even if it means she would lose her life once the contract is over. To make it easier for her to move, Noel made a third contract with Caron to get back her left arm in exchange for her right eye. Her willingness to risk her life for revenge without fear earned her the nickname Noel the Mortal Fate from Caron. After placing Jillian at the hospital, Noel and Caron began their next plan to take down Burrows. Season 2 Under Caron's suggestion, Noel agreed to target Aquarius corporation that is involved with Burrows' dirty work. They infiltrate the organisation's office to get the evidence needed to take down Burrows. At the main office, however, they were intercepted by Cybilla and got thrown into the underground sewer with Cybilla continuously attempting to kill them through the traps she has set. After much struggle, Noel and Caron managed to chase after Cybilla until they reached the rooftop where a helicopter was waiting for Cybilla as the means to escape. To prevent Cybilla from escaping with the hard drive containing the evidence, Caron produced his chains to catch and bring down the helicopter, cornering Cybilla. Vengeful of Cybilla for tricking and almost killing her, Noel shot Cybilla with the gun she has picked. She threatened Cybilla into giving up the hard drive. When Cybilla still refused to betray Burrows, Noel shot her again, intending to slowly torturing the secretary into giving up the hard drive before then kill her by throwing her away from the rooftop the same way Cybilla did to Noel. Before Noel could do anything worse, Caron slapped Noel to snap her from her blind rage. Noel insisted that she has prepared to kill Cybilla since she has killed the Stella Stage director before and would lose her life as the price anyway, but Caron argued that he has yet to decide what the price of her contract would be and if she were to kill Cybilla in cold blood then she was no different than a mere murderer. Shocked by Caron's words, Noel slowly calmed herself, realising she has lost herself to her anger. She withdrew the gun and lost steam after relieving all of her built up stress. They were interrupted when Cybilla revealed that Caron was the one responsible for turning Burrows to the way he is now, making Noel questioning Caron's connection with Burrows. Unexpectedly, the mayor himself came with a powerful devil named Caesar who easily overpowered Caron. Knowing full well they won't be able to win against Burrows with their current state, Noel and Caron jumped into the sea, escaping Burrows and Caesar.